


Someday, I Will Save Him

by cameron33268110



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: One Shot, Other, PlatonicDataStormshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameron33268110/pseuds/cameron33268110
Summary: Yusaku thinks about Revolver in his point of view in the first chapter. Revolver's pain because of the death of his father and that he is alone. Takes place during the end of episode 46.





	1. Someday, I Will Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first one-short fanfic story and it's of Yusaku and how he would one day save Revolver from the sadness he is keeping just like Revolver saved Yusaku 10 years ago. So, I hope you like it.
> 
> Oh by the way, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS.

I stare at Stardust Road for a while as I thought of about Revolver.

I never thought that the man who I was after, the leader of the Knights of Hanoi, the man who I consider as my enemy, was the one who saved me 10 years ago.

Right after the final duel with him, I didn't consider him as my enemy. I see a boy who is afraid of what had happened 10 years ago. I see a boy who had lost his father and his own friends because of what they want to destroy. I see… a boy who is alone and needed a friend.

A real friend.

I've always wonder what could of been if I wasn't involved the Lost Incident 10 years ago. Would Revolver and I become friends?

I've always been alone for the rest of these 10 years, avoiding anyone that would come near me. I couldn't trust anyone back then.

But when I learned that Revolver was the one who have given me the 3 reasons, I felt like… like he would be a good friend to me. A real first good friend.

When dueling him for the sake of Link VRAINS, I thought I would save him from the sadness and loneliness just like he did with me and that I would be his friend, but Revolver was stubborn, saying that he didn't see me as a friend, but as my arch-rival.

He escaped, vowing that he will return and will destroy the Ignis and I will wait for his return, not only from stopping him, but to save him. And there are 3 reasons why I would save him.

1\. He had saved me from my sadness and lonely by giving me three reasons to live.

2\. The death of his father, Dr. Kogami, has made him bitter to SOL Technologies which made him cause the hate of the Ignis and this Cyberse world

3\. No matter what he says to me, no matter how much he hates me, I know that deep in his heart, that he needs a friend who needs comfort, to laugh with, to cry on someone's shoulder, to be there for them no matter what.

Someday, he will return. Someday, I will duel him again.

Someday… I will save him.

And that's my vow I will make to myself.


	2. Please, Save Me From My Pain

Playmaker has defeated me once again, but I will not give up this time.

I will train more and I will return and this time I will defeat Playmaker.

But still, I can't forget about what he said. How he wanted to be my friend.

Playmaker, as my friend? We are not friends. I see him as my arch-rival.

Yes, I did save him from my father 10 years ago, I do not expect him to be my friend.

…

My father…

I know he hurt Playmaker and 5 others 10 years ago, but I can't hate him.

I didn't know my mother very much. She died after I was born, so my father was the one who took care of me and raise me for a long time now, but…

My father sacrificed his own life… to save me. And now I am an orphan.

He was so stupid to do that. Why would he do this? I don't care if I get killed in the Data Storm, I just wanted him to be with me again…

Maybe, if I haven't called the police about what my father did to Playmaker and the others, then maybe SOL Tech didn't put the virus in him, maybe he didn't have to fall in a coma and I didn't transfer him into Link VRAINS…

Maybe he wouldn't have died to save…

So, basically, it's all my fault that he died…

I caused him to get arrested…

I caused him to get a virus…

I caused him to fall into a coma…

I caused him… his death…

I was so stupid! I love my father so much. I didn't mean to get him arrested, then getting him the virus, then letting him fall into a coma, and then letting him die…

I felt tears forming in my eyes. Strange. I haven't cried since the Lost Incident. I was just a kid, I couldn't help but feel extremely bad for those kids, especially Yusaku Fujiki.

I felt something ping in my chest. It was cracking a lot. It hurts so much.

I then realize, it was my heart breaking, because of my father's death, and it's all my fault.

Soon, tears started to fall out of my eyes and I slid down to the floor and soon I began to cry.

It hurts so much… I can't live anymore… Nobody can help me… Not even Dr. Genome, Baira, Faust, or even Specter can help me with this pain…

I'm all alone… I don't care if my Knights are there for me… I am alone without a family…

I need help… Help with this pain… Otherwise, I might kill myself…

Someone… Anyone… Please…

Please, save me from my pain…

I can't handle this life anymore…


End file.
